


Luke, I am your father!

by PalauMaggot



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: ADHD is a Real Thing, Fatherhood, Gen, Movie Spoilers, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalauMaggot/pseuds/PalauMaggot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay seriously. He could have done so much better than that. Facing off with his father who gave him the best line to come clean about being related to him and he goes and says, ‘I’m here for family too.’ Yeah it’s serious and the truth and vague and everything else but come on. The guy had his wife and only child (that he knew about) killed in front of him. So he guessed that springing the whole “You have a son!” on him during the ending of the world probably would have done more harm than good.</p><p>Erik might have thought they were trying to manipulate him or something.</p><p>OR: How Peter tells Erik that he's sort of his long lost son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke, I am your father!

Okay seriously. He could have done so much better than that. Facing off with his father who gave him the _best_  line to come clean about being related to him and he goes and says, ‘I’m here for family too.’ Yeah it’s serious and the truth and vague and everything else but come on. The guy had his wife and only child (that he knew about) killed in front of him. So he guessed that springing the whole “You have a son!” on him during the ending of the world probably would have done more harm than good.

Erik might have thought they were trying to manipulate him or something. He’s paranoid as shit.

And then, as he’s punching the super bad guy, the Earth decided to grab his foot. In the next five seconds between slowing down and getting his leg broken, which by the way, what an asshole! Peter regrets not telling Erik about being related but is also relieved. Having two kids killed in front of you would have been the pits.

And then pain, terror at being killed, and then not being killed but still stuck beside the literal Apocalypse who is now freaking out and doing… something.

Hank’s there hitting at his foot, which isn’t working and Peter can’t even try to get leverage because of a _broken_ _leg_  and wow he’s going to die anyways but not in a heroic way but in a you were too close to the erupting bad guy way. And then his foot was free and Raven and Hank are pulling him away from the fight which, yeah, that’s a good thing. Very good thing. They watch Apocalypse explode, relax a bit and take a few breaths.

Which is when Peter discovers that, hey, adrenalin is actually great when you have a broken bone because you don’t feel the _pain_. So maybe he screamed, and maybe a few tears came out at the thought of not running for an extended period of time but at least he was alive right?

…

Wrong.

Peter would rather be dead than have a full leg cast and crutches.

He was sitting on the couch with his leg propped up and loudly mentally bemoaning his existence (he really liked annoying Charles whenever he could. He’s too polite for his own good.) when Ororo came up to him. He laid off the mental bemoaning and sat up a bit. He always liked her hair, it might have been a little biased but who could really blame him? He wondered if it were natural and then shrugged it off, even if it wasn’t, she could still pull it off.

Oh right, conversation requires listening.

“Sorry, what?”

Her smile was all Peter needed to not feel bad about not listening and she repeated her question. “Any thought on when you are going to tell him?”

Fuck. Shit. Right, practically everyone knew because Raven is a blabber mouth and tells someone who she just met about his parentage. (Someone who **was** a _bad_ _guy,_  sheesh. Don't spill any secrets here.) He tapped his fingers against the couch a few times before shrugging, “Not really no.” And did it really need to be put out there? Was it that important? Well, having a kid was pretty important so that was a stupid question but still, if Erik didn’t know and continued to not know would it be a bad thing?

The other tilted her head and pursed her lips, “You should tell him. He would want to know.”

Peter shook his head, “I know, it’s just. I don’t-” He would give literally anything in order to run away from this conversation right now. Feelings made him itch. Peter sighed and shook his head, “I’m not ready.” He watched her nod her head before leaving. Okay, so he didn’t see any dark roots so the white must be natural.

Fast forward two weeks, which was really an eternity to Peter, Hank realized that the kid had super fast healing as well. He low-key wished he kept the cast on the speedster when Peter tore out of the room with a shout of joy. (It had knocked over a couple of beakers. Specific ones that aren’t easy to come by.)

So there Peter was, standing in the line of the X-men. Raven giving them a certain speech about forgetting everything or whatever but he couldn’t really listen because he was watching Erik leave. Erik was leaving and Peter still hadn’t told him. Sure they didn’t hang out when he was a gimp or anything but there were head nods and ‘good mornings’ exchanged in the hallways. And shit, he was going to regret not telling Erik again but it still wasn’t strong enough to tell him.

Because _kids_ , holy fuck, who actually wants to know that they haven’t been around for their child’s whole life? And Peter didn’t want to make Erik feel worse, he already lost a wife and daughter, and woah half little sister to Peter and how is he just figuring that out now?

“Hey.”

Peter blinked and stared at the glaring yellow eyes, “Yes sir?” He should find something for his attention span because it was really getting him in trouble these days. Sure it was cute when you’re prepubescent but once you turn twenty-six all of that flies out the door.

Raven raised an orange eyebrow before jerking her head towards the doorway, “Go tell him and take more than five minutes.”

Peter nodded and ran out of the door. Decision was made for him. Now he had to do it since it was his boss telling him to. Captain? Commanding Officer? Eh, scary blue chick that knows the damn secret. Then again, who doesn’t know the secret by now? Thanks Raven.

Peter stoped beside the _nice_ _car_  and holy shit in a casserole dish this was Erik’s car?! Fuck! And he must not have kept himself in the speed space because he noticed the car door lock by itself.

“Hello, Peter.” Came the pleasant voice, “Something that you need?”

Peter turned and smiled, “This is a sweet car.” Seeing Erik reminded Peter why he was there and _shit_  what if he didn’t want a kid? What if didn’t believe Peter?

“Yes, yes it is. And no you cannot drive it.”

Well, he already was acting like a dad. Why not make it official right? Then again, Peter had to think of a way to spring it on him. If the roles were reversed he would totally pull the _Luke_ , _I_ _am_ _your_ _father_  complete with breathing noises but he was the kid here and neither of their names were even close to Luke.

Luke should have really seen that coming, Vader in Dutch means father. Then again, were there any Dutch people in the Star Wars universe? Or was it all different worlds and no Dutch people at all? What kinds of languages would have survived from their Earth if it was even from the same Earth that they live on in the real world?

A throat clearing brought him out of his thinking and Peter glanced back at Erik. Well at least he still seemed amused, “Right, that’s not why- yeah, you remember when I broke you out of the Pentagon?”

Erik’s face started to lapse from amusement into annoyance, “You may have helped but I will not allow you to-”

Peter held out his hands, “That’s not it! I swear it’s just- Ugh, I know how fast annoyance can lead to murderous and that’s not just because of your past,” He had to clarify because Erik’s demeanor was not getting any better, “I’ve had a ton of murderous looks turn my way, mostly from my aunt but she’s kind of in a hard spot with me since, yeah, I’m a handful and this isn’t at all what I wanted to say-” Peter groaned and ran a hand through his hair, how was he going to lay this bombshell on gently?!

A couple of seconds passed between them before Erik looked off towards the lake, “Aren’t you supposed to be the fastest man in the world?”

Peter blinked before looking at Erik, “1. That’s a comic book reference and you’re awesome for knowing that and 2.” He continued in more of a hysterical laughter, “Yes, so you can only imagine how I feel right now.”

Erik huffed a light laugh at Peter. Amused again by the antics of the younger man.

And seeing that smile relaxed Peter. It relaxed him enough to think _fuck_ _it_  and say, “My mother’s name was Magda.” He saw the way that Erik froze and had to make sure that he wasn’t using his power because the absolute stillness was actually kind of creepy. Seeing how pale Erik became had also worried Peter, “Hey, you alright?” Stupid question. The man just found out he had another kid and missed the entire portion of family bonding time.

Erik took a shaky deep breath before pinching the area between his eyes, “How-how old are you?”

“26.” Peter watched Erik react again before slowly sitting down on the grass.

“Just… give me a minute.”

“Yeah, sure.” Peter fiddled with his jacket zipper, trying to figure out what to do in this situation before opting to sit down next to Erik. (His _dad_. Like what?) People shouldn’t be alone in times of finding out you have another close relative right? Not exactly a ton of experience there for Peter. He’s had a few years to come to terms with it (A few, try 10.) but he was also dealing with it by himself sooo.

Peter speed twirled his thumbs before looking over at Erik. He noticed the man was staring off into the distance with one of his hands over his mouth. And _shit_  those were tears, holy fuck he made Magneto _cry_. God did he feel like a horrible person, of course he wouldn’t take too well to having another kid. He already lost everything and Peter just showed up and dropped that information on him and Erik probably hates him. _Shit_!

 _Peter_.

The grey haired teen jumped and stared back to the mansion, ‘ _Professor_?'

 _Don’t write him off so early. He’s probably thrilled._ It was said in a reassuring manner but Peter knew that he had to clarify.

 _‘Is that you talking from a mind reading standpoint or from a best frienemy standpoint?’_ frienemy, it’s totally a word. He looked back at Erik when the man suddenly stood up. Peter stood up as well and watched as Erik silently got into his car and drove away.

“Yeah, Charles. Probably thrilled.” He said out loud, “Congratulations, it’s a boy.” Peter continued sourly, “Two things, he’s already an adult and has attention problems.” He zipped to his room and laid on his bed.

 _Just give him some time Peter, I’m sure he’ll come around. That was a lot to spring on someone._ Charles' voice was intending to be comforting but Peter already felt like absolute shit anyways.

“Oh yeah, just imagine what the kid thinks when the parent runs away.” Peter sighed and then turned onto his side, ‘ _I’m tired Charles, can you tell Raven that I wont be going to the rest of training today?’_

 _Of course._  

_____

Being a speedster, everything was quick. Which includes sleeping. So that was why Peter was up at 3:37 in the morning eating a cupcake in the kitchen. He had turned on the sink light so it wouldn’t be so bright and sat at the island. Peter was on his third when Erik walked in. They both froze. Erik in the doorway and Peter mid-bite on his cupcake.

The younger broke the eye contact and swallowed his bite of cupcake before placing the rest of it down on the plate. He started to stand in order to zip out of the kitchen when Erik spoke.

“I wanted to apologize.”

Peter’s gaze snapped back to his father. (His _father_!) He was about to speed back to his room and possibly his closet but opted to sit back down in his chair. The man looked like he felt bad about running away. Well, he looked depressed about something, he could have run over a cat on the drive back but Peter was trying to stay optimistic.

“I wasn’t aware of you until you told me yesterday and I panicked.” Wow, this was a real formal apology.

“Yeah man, you totally took my schtick and ran.” Peter said it jokingly and smiled at Erik when he looked at him again, “It’s cool dude. Not everyday you find out you have a 26 year old son.”

Erik relaxed after a moment and sighed, “Yes. Not everyday.” He went forward and sat next to Peter and crossed his arms on the island table.

Peter tried really hard not to fidget. He really did. This was a moment and he had wrecked so many of those in the past. But how long were moments supposed to last? He really wanted to finish his cupcake and eat maybe four more before going for a run to spend this nervous energy but Erik was right there. His _dad_  was right there and trying to reconcile. Fuck, how do these things work?

Erik leaned forward and tilted his head towards Peter, “I would like to get to know you. I know I’m very late but I would like to try to be a… a father to you.”

Well, it didn’t seem like those words were hard to get out at all. Not.

Peter nodded and kept staring at his cupcake, “Yeah, I’d like that.” He looked over and saw Erik smile lightly. Okay maybe this could be a thing now. He had a dad. Well he always had a dad but now the dad knows he’s the dad. Maybe Peter should make him a mug.

_Super-sized and Magnetized!_

…

As long as there was no metal, if Erik threw it at Peter, he could just dodge it. Yeah, cool, Peter was going to have to ask Charles when Erik’s birthday was. Or wait! Father’s day was coming up! Sweet!

**Author's Note:**

> This was way different than how I write but I had way too much fun with this fic.


End file.
